Waking Up
by Masayo
Summary: He stroked her cheek before he kissed her lightly “And a beautiful one at that,” “Koishii,” she breathed, waking up feelings yet to be discovered.


~I don't own anything~

* * *

In the dim light they snuck down the hall and quietly opened the door. They spotted the target; he was asleep on his stomach in the big squishy bed that was great to jump on, they made their way to the edge of the bed and very carefully not to disturbed the sleeping target, they climbed on the bed and stood over him

"1…2…3," the little voice whispered, on the cue of three they jumped on their target

"MORNING!" they yelled. The said target groaned and rolled over, causing the two little ones to flip under him; they squealed

"DADDY!"

"Huh? What was that? I thought I heard something, oh well I guess I'll go back to sleep," Shikamaru grinned into his pillow and giving a tickle to one of the little sides that was under him.

"Daddy!"

"I can't breathe!" they giggled. He sat up and grabbed his two kids before they ran for it

"Oh, you can't breathe huh? Then what's with the giggling?" with that he started to tickle them merciful less

"What's all the noise?" a soft voice asked from the door way. Shika looked up to see his beautiful wife, stopping the tickling in the process

"Just teaching these rotten kids a lesson, oof," Asami and Asuma tackled their father while he was distracted. Hinata laughed at her little family. Even though her marriage was an arranged one it had turned out for the better. Her family had arranged a marriage with the Nara clan because of their reputation with medicine and the son was considered a genius, they thought this would benefit the clan; in a way it did but they learned real fast that Nara Shikamaru was not a man to be controlled nor what he considered his, giving her freedom from her family but most of all her father. Of course it took them time to learn to love each other; they had been friends for so long that it was hard to take the next step and mutually agreed that they weren't ready just yet. It wasn't until they were babysitting Kurenai 's baby one day that all that changed.

* * *

"_Shika-kun you should be careful," Hinata watched as Shikamaru placed the little boy down on the changing table_

"_It shouldn't be that hard to change a diaper," he shrugged and undid the soiled diaper, throwing the thing in the trash he turned back just in time to be shot at. Hinata hid her chuckle behind her hand; Shikamaru's eye twitched and grabbed the towel that Hinata handed to him_

"_I told you to be careful," she smiled at him, taking his place at the changing table and finishing the job_

"_You knew," he took off his now soaked shirt, she nodded_

"_Kurenai-sensei told me once before when I had to change him," she picked up the little tyke and turned to face Shikamaru, her face turned slightly pink at the sight of him without a shirt on "M-Most of the time he's pretty good," averting her eyes she looked down at the little boy. The boy yawned and rubbed his face into Hinata's breast causing her to blush even harder and Shika to avert his eyes_

"_That looks like a good idea,"_

"_W-WHAT?!" she squeaked, Shika blushed on how his words came out wrong_

"_I mean he has good idea about taking a nap," he scratched the back of his head_

"_O-Oh…," an awkward silence fell between the two_

"_I-I better put him down," she placed him in the crib and followed Shika out to the living room._ _Shikamaru lounged at one end of the couch, head reclined on the back of it with his eyes closed, the sun streaming in from the window and hitting him just right. Hinata stood there for a few minutes enjoying the view_

"_You know it's impolite to stare," snapping out of her daze she started picking up the toys to hide the blush at being caught; Shika smirked knowing that she was blushing. He had grown to love that slight blush that would appear on her creamy cheeks, the way her hips moved when she moved around the house, her all seeing eyes sparkle when the light hit them just right, and her ever ready shy smile on her luscious lips, the way her nightgown clung to her beautiful figure. Shikamaru cracked his eyes open slightly on coming to the realization that he was falling in love with his wife; Hinata reached out to pick up a toy near Shika's foot when strong arms wrapped around her pulling her up to sit in a lap_

"_You'll make a perfect mom, koi," her eyes widen in surprise at the nickname he called her. He stroked her cheek before he kissed her lightly "And a beautiful one at that,"_

"_Koishii," she breathed lightly placing her hands on his smooth well toned chest and gently kissed him; he's arms tightened around her slim waist, deepening the kiss. They pulled apart when they heard the baby cry "I guess we should get use to that," they grinned at each other_

"_Not until after the first one," he gave her a quick kiss before she gracefully got up.

* * *

  
_

"Mommy, mommy!" little Asami ran up to her; her big pale eyes sparkled from the excitement, shoulder length deep blue hair stuck out everywhere because of all the tumbling. Hinata smiled down at her daughter, smoothing down her hair "Is the pancakes done?"

"Yep, that's why I was coming to get you,"

"CAKE!" Asuma bounced on the bed

"I CALL THE BIGGEST!" Asami yelled running out

"NU HUH! IS MY!" Shika got up and walked to the end of the bed "DADDY, CATCH!" Asuma leaped off the bed into his father's arms "AFTER NEE-SAN!" Shika held his son up in the superman position

"Let's go then," flying his son down the hall towards the kitchen, Hinata right behind them. For once in her life she thanked her father for giving her this life; she couldn't have imagined a better one.

* * *

I find this crack ship so Kawaii^^ I noticed that there wasn't any ShikaHina family fics so I had to fix that XD

_Enjoy_


End file.
